Lunchbox
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: If life was pick and choose you could have anything you want. But life's not like that and sometimes you get what you least expected...sometimes you have to say goodbye.


_Hi everyone! I was feeling a little sad one day so wrote this depressing little one-shot. It' s basically just Mimi saying bye to Matt. It's not really my style I prefer happy, cute fluffy stories but if there's anyone out there who likes to feel a little...um down to earth you might enjoy it. (I didn't make Matt very talkative in this one. In fact he doesn't say a single thing!) Please review anyway I didn't like this one much so I won't mind some flames. _

**Lunchbox**

If life was pick and choose you could have anything you want, your wildest dreams could be accomplished, your future assured. Our lives aren't like that…_and that's what makes them liveable. _

Mimi looked at her lunchbox thoughtfully. It wasn't anything new, just was she had almost every other day. A ham sandwich with lettuce and the crusts cut neatly off. A piece of cheese wrapped in plastic. A little box filled with carrot sticks and cucumbers. a bag of salt and vinegar chips and a juice box. She let her fingers hover gently over each item of food wondering what to have first. Before she could choose something to eat however her friend Matt interrupted her. He came and sat next to her silent and calm as usual, he opened his own lunchbox and began to eat a roll.

Mimi twisted her fingers together as she sat, how was she going to tell him? She studied him carefully wanting to print an image in her head of how he sat, how his fingers grasped the roll, how his mouth moved gently as he chewed, how his bright blue eyes stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking, how his warm hand lay so close to her own…

Suddenly Mimi took that hand in her own and impulsively she pulled Matt around to look at her. "Matt you have a similar lunch everyday don't you?" Taken aback he simply nodded, his cheeks red but a tinge of confusion in his eyes. "It's just that I was thinking sometimes life's like that right? Everyday you sort of know what you have, what's coming but you never actually _know _whether it will turn out the way you expected."

Turning away from him she picked up her juice box. "Take this for example. I know I'm going to have it, I know what flavour it is but until I actually drink this I have no idea if it's going to be as sweet as yesterday…or if it's going to be sour."

Finally she turned her head again brown hair blowing in the wind and let her caramel eyes look right into Matt's blue ones. "I don't want to make anyone's day sour Matt, most of all not yours," she said quietly. "But sometimes you don't have a choice." Slowly she reached up and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss on Matt's lips. It lasted for all of 2 seconds before Mimi got up closing her lunchbox with a snap. "That was sweet." For the first time her voice faltered. "This is sour. M-matt I'm moving…to America." He sat there unmoving, like a block of stone though he doubted a block of stone had ever been as racked with pain as he was now. Her voice floated back to Matt on the wind. "Goodbye." A glistening crystal fell to the ground from her eyes making a circle on the pavement. As he watched the sky tore open that miniscule patch of sadness obscured in a rush of water that threatened to drown anything in its path, strange how appropriate the weather can feel sometimes.

Matt got up, his heart pounding and his eyes burning, trying to ignore the aching feeling in his heart, trying to forget what was going to change his life forever. Touching his lips he began to turn away before something caught his eye. Turning he saw the juice box packet lying alone on the bench. He bent down and picked it up rolling it around in his hand. He remembered her hand grasping his, her quiet gentle voice talking, explaining, a kiss as pure and wonderful as the white lilies that grow around lakes, eyes warm and beautiful, the colour of caramel… scrunching up the packet in his hand he threw it into the bin and

…walked away into the pouring rain.

The End

Sniff Sniff Sorry everyone no sequels to this. That's why it's called a ONE-shot. Mhmm. See you later then!


End file.
